lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HiddenVale/Archive 2
Pages you've made Hello HV- I've noticed on Mythology Wiki that you put every page you've made on a place where people can see it, for the Admins' reference - that would make a lot of sense here, with DarkLantern always updating things Gandalfitur (talk) 23:26, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Suprised I didn't think of that idea. Thank you! HiddenVale 23:39, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Being an Admin Congratulations!! You did it! You're an admin now. I'm so happy for you! Congratulations on your promotion. I'm sure you will use it for this wiki. - Darkchylde (talk) 13:23, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Why thank you, great laborer! I would "use my adminship" more on the One Wiki to Rule Them All than I would on any other. HiddenVale 00:10, March 11, 2013 (UTC) *Congratulations. And to celebrate this feat, lets start right away with some of your responsibilities now as an admin. (below) A few things Just wanted to note a few things: *I've been thinking of doing a Manual of Style page, an examplary template to serve as guideline on how to write a proper article. If you allow this, I would, before announcing it to public, show you so you can take your conclusions on what should be modified or so. *I've been speed tagging some articles, most are those film scenes articles that I've already told DL about. I've explained my reasons in the tags and also here. ;) *How are "Featured articles" chosen? *Thanks for reading and, if possible, a reply/opinion would be helpful. Winterz (talk) 17:07, March 10, 2013 (UTC) (Like I wouldn't respond to this promotion O_O) How amazing! - basically a natural goal in "Tolkien-land" of mine to be received, which now I have. Now Winterz, are you actually asking me how Featured Articles are chosen? I don't actually know. As for being AN Administrator here, whenever I'm considering or proposing a Admin-only type of change to the Wiki I won't only ask DarkLantern what he thinks but also you all (familiar active users). Hopefully DarkLantern won't abandon me, as it seems the other five administrators had; with two Admins. active at the same time there would be all the more control watching of this Wiki. And also, my presence is not here every day of the week - much less than DarkLantern is active, meaning I have less time for very big problems etc. than he does, but of course I'd still tackle them. At this moment I have no idea what I'll do first.... This is a very big deal, thank you all- HiddenVale 00:07, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Another rise to power, HV! Gandalfitur (talk) 00:12, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah.... but thanks for your effort in the attempt of making it so that I'm in some way represented by Aragorn. :D HiddenVale 00:15, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :Rest assured I won't abandon you as some of the other admins have however I need backup power to screen the site for the great amount of vandals, spammers that plague here, and someone else to fix edits by novices not in line with the rules. Real life pinches at me even though it seems I've never been away for an average of more then three-quarters of a day. Come to me before making any major change or deletion, and please don't forget to put on your homepage!--DarkLantern (talk) 10:28, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :3/4 of a day maximum!?! That's a relief - I wouldn't even notice. :And I do I the ADMIN. banner on m-- oh, you mean Profile Page. HiddenVale 23:47, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hey HiddenVale. Just dropped by to say thank you very much :) Have a nice day! - Darkchylde (talk) 11:58, April 11, 2013 (UTC) You too. HiddenVale 01:02, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Votes requested Would you please place your vote on all remaining issues on Forum:Articles to be merged and LOTR:Articles for deletion so I can wrap up those things, soon please.--DarkLantern (talk) 03:15, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Ummmmm yes I'll do that. HiddenVale 22:23, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Template and message What is this for?Template:Userboxes and DON'T edit others Userpages! If your going to be an admin, then you'll have to follow the rules because if we won't nobody else will! It's User:Donut4's page let HIM fix it! When you have time please vote on the LOTR:Articles for deletion. Thank you! --DarkLantern (talk) 09:22, June 15, 2013 (UTC) As I have told you, I have figured out the Userboxes. And now I will vote on the Articles. HiddenVale 22:50, June 16, 2013 (UTC) On chat feature Yeah, I don't see a problem with that. Do you know how to link in the IRC or whatever onto the Mainpage (both skins)?--DarkLantern (talk) 02:52, June 19, 2013 (UTC) That Things in the War in the North category I don't think a character should be refer to as a thing. A thing is like an object.--DarkLantern (talk) 03:23, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Boo I am the dwarf of this hold Sure. HiddenVale (talk) 02:48, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm frustrated with my signature..... HiddenVale (talk) 02:49, June 28, 2013 (UTC) On new Mordor locations Yes, I saw it! I agree with it however you should rename the category Category:Places shown on the rare map of Mordor Places on Rare map of Mordor, no need for an elaborate mouthful. Also, please make sure you cite your sources as described in the rules at the end of the minor rules section. Is this what you wanted me to notice?--DarkLantern (talk) 19:01, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, that map is the only "citation", and I've mentioned that on the pages. Also how do I rename the Category? HiddenVale (talk) 19:57, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :See this for category redirects redirect ::Where does this Rare map of Mordor come from? What official publication?--DarkLantern (talk) 01:22, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::It says at Nan Ungol. Look closely at the picture, or look in the book that's mentioned at the Bullet Points part. HiddenVale (talk) 01:34, July 2, 2013 (UTC) : ::OOPS no, I meant Eastern Desolation. HiddenVale (talk) ::That map on the Nan Ungol page, and this one. ::If you get this book, you'll see it right away at the beginning. HiddenVale (talk) 01:43, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Umm, Hiddenvale those Mordor locations you entered are Middle-earth role-playing stuff. I found all of them here so with that information, those articles may be kept but MUST be listed as non-canon. You know the rules its Book First! -- DarkLantern (talk) 01:59, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, I put them under Non-Canon! Except for those made by Tolkien such as Nargroth, Vale of the Fellbeasts, Seregost, Nan Ungol, and the two Spurs. HiddenVale (talk) 04:07, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Only Caran and Daemon Angren, out of the pages I have made, are made up by the LandOfShadow website, and only appear on the map there, and at the link you just showed me. And only a few of the locations on that MERP Site are at LandOfShadow.com. And so for the NonCanon template, that does not go on things Tolkien himself made. HiddenVale (talk) 04:12, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::As with Nargroth and those others, which map on the back of The Return of the King published by who else is it on? And The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Visual Companion that you claimed has a rare map drawn by Tolkien seems to be movie-centric! How can you trust that as purely Tolkien and that map (Maps-teres-4931s.gifl.gif) is too small and too low-resolutioned for me or anyone to see those names you claim are on it anyway! The rules and myself require proof, my friend!--DarkLantern (talk) 04:44, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::There is no map on Return of the King that shows Nargroth etc. which is why I'm calling the map that does ''show them rare. The map, as I put here several paragraphs above, only shows in the Visual Companion for pizzaz...I don't see how a map can be movie-centric it the films don't involve the places that show only there. Yes, the picture shown on Eastern Desolation is too small for you read, but if you look in the V.C. book you'll see it. The one here above is big enough to read, and it shows Nargroth, Seregost, and Thaurband which I have not made yet. If they were made up for RPGs, they wouldn't be alone on that Map, the map would also show lots of other places like on the Link you mentioned. So somehow get ahold of the Visual Companion (or I could scan it since I own it), and you'll see it all closely. And so, the things that show on TheLandOfShadow.com that are not on that map, I am labeling Non-Canon. (And there's a long story behind that website). HiddenVale (talk) 04:52, July 2, 2013 (UTC) infobox question Hello HiddenVale, I am new here, and I wondered how to add an Infobox to my userpage to "tell about myself"? Tar-Akhorahil (talk) 22:20, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Aha certainly, just see Template:Infobox_Person, then copy what's in the square on your User-page and fill out what you want. But remember not to make it for any real character in Middle-earth (Akhorahil is from LandOfShadow.com, that I know). And welcome! HiddenVale (talk) 22:23, July 5, 2013 (UTC) OK, thank you! (Yes, I am from that website) Tar-Akhorahil (talk) 22:24, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Images Of course! Anything for you, mate :) [[User:- Darkchylde| ]] '♐''' [[User talk:- Darkchylde| ]] On archives & other things Make this: User talk:HiddenVale/Archive 1 cut and paste all old messages into User talk:HiddenVale/Archive 1 and copy the format from my Talkpage to finalize it. Also, I believe these templates (Template:Elves & Template:Dwarves) should not be on here. They are too long! Should we have one for Hobbits as well, no it would be too long! I will be putting then up for deletion. I will in time be creating a forum for discussion on additions to the character infoboxs (Template:Infobox Person). You should vote more on the Forum:Articles to be merged and LOTR:Articles for deletion. I have voted on what I know most about on those pages. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] MyTalkPage' Licenses I have a question about the pictures from this article. What these pictures have licenses? Sorry for my English. Astor1914 (talk) 10:47, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Umm say that question again please. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] MyTalkPage' 23:24, July 16, 2013 (UTC) : What licenses have the pictures from this article? CC-BY-SA, Copyright, Public Domian, Fairuse, GFDL? Ps. If you want to anserw me, please write in my discussion page. Astor1914 (talk) 11:57, July 20, 2013 (UTC) New video clipping tool available for testing Hello! I am writing to let you know that Wikia has an exciting test we are running and I wanted to ask if you would like to participate. We are currently testing a video clipping tool in partnership with a company called Anyclips. The tool allows admins to create clips of specific scenes and moments from their favorite movies and embed them on their wikis. Anyclip has developed the tool and is providing the content. All clips will be available immediately for your wiki, and still available once the test is over. Related to your wiki, Anyclips has access to all 3 LOTR movies. Would you or your fellow admins be interested in testing out the tool? I’ve written out detailed instructions here and can give you access via your email address. I'm also going to leave a message for DarkLantern. Part of this test is for us to gain a better understanding of users’ interest in creating clips of specific scenes and moments from movies as well as obtain general feedback on the Anyclip editing tool. Please let me know if this is something you or your community is interested in testing. We think clips could provide an interesting new form of content on your wiki, and allow you to highlight quote, scenes, characters and much more. Let me know if you would like to try it out and I can provide you with a log in, as well as further instructions. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:03, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Um...well by activity unfortunatley as of recenty at least has been low (not because of laziness), so I don't think so. Thanks though! '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] MyTalkPage' 03:28, August 28, 2013 (UTC) : Ok I'll message DarkLantern and Robin Patterson to see if they are interested. Cheers, Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:29, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Regarding administrators She would make a good administrator one day but I chose you and not every active contributor can be an administrator. Is this your way of saying you don't think you can continue your role as administrator here? If so, we will have to start a vote.--DarkLantern (talk) 15:16, October 23, 2013 (UTC) OH no, I shall still be an Admin., and I didn't say every active contributor. ''Out of all of them, DarkChylde has done the most work, except for you only. So there can't be more than two administrators? [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] MyTalkPage' 03:47, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Hi HiddenVale nice to see you around! I'd like to thank you for recommending me as an administrator but the decision still rests on DarkLantern. Thank you, my friend :) Darkchylde Talk 03:19, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Guided Tour: Epic Fantasy My name’s Matt and I’m a community development associate for Wikia. I’m in charge of a monthly feature called “Guided Tours” where I interview experts on a given topic, asking questions about how they got into their area of expertise and how they recommend others do the same. Our next feature is going to be Epic Fantasy -- and Lord of the Rings definitely fits the bill! If you could provide answers, as short or long as you see fit, to the questions below, your responses will be featured in the article. Check out the last Guided Tours article for an example. Thanks! 1. Tell me a bit about yourself and your involvement with the LOTR wiki. 2. How did you get into Fantasy? Into LOTR? 3. How would you recommend a beginner get into Epic Fantasy Any particular books/movies/comics/TV shows/games/etc. that would serve as a good starting point? 4. Anything you wouldn’t recommend? 5. Any additional advice you’d give to someone new to Epic Fantasy? 6. What resources on your wiki might be useful to an aspiring Epic Fantasy fan? [[User:Mhadick|Mhadick] (talk) 23:56, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey there Vale ^^ I was wondering why the theme designer on this wikia is gone (the backdrop with Gandalf) and was wondering if another picture was going to replace it soon? I could always make another theme in photoshop and present it here. I was also wondering what rights do bureaucrats have on a wikia? Are they allowed to change themes and stuff? Instead of wanting to become an Admin (it's a lot of responsibility) I was wondering if I could become something a little lower than that. I actually wanted to add achievements and add/remove pictures that are fanart, not linked, and that's about it... I've discovered it it really hard to become an admin and only certain people - 6 have ever become one. Dairyman88 (talk) 17:14, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I actually haha don't know where the backdrop went - I've asked DarkLantern, to whom I suggest saying to what you told me about your ideas as he is basically the lead Administrator. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] MyTalkPage' 00:37, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't know what happen to it. It may have something to do with the overall system; something only a staff member only knows about.--DarkLantern (talk) 00:44, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I changed it back. Oh wait, the favicon is still absent. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] MyTalkPage' :::It would help if you provided your sources for that Ent information before scolding Gradivus for undoing it!--DarkLantern (talk) 04:45, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :::I remarked because Gradivus gave no reason for undoing it. (Actually, I laughed) But yes, I will obtain the source. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] MyTalkPage' Chat Hey HiddenVale, it has come to my attention that you have initiated a chat feature for the Wiki, may I ask for a link? Winterz (talk) 15:34, December 7, 2013 (UTC) What? '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] MyTalkPage' 00:49, December 8, 2013 (UTC) *A link for the Wiki's chat (or just how can I enter it), how is that any hard to comprehend? And I know as a fact that you administrated the chat considering how you have given chat admin powers to some user a couple months ago. Winterz (talk) 15:48, December 8, 2013 (UTC) **Nevermind that, I found it. It just wasn't available to the Wiki layout I use. Winterz (talk) 15:53, December 8, 2013 (UTC) On your works Good, good and work is welcome! Just remember this is NOT the Tolkien Gateway! We must see to it that our Tolkien Mythology Wiki remains different and unique. More and more steps are being taken all the time to keep that in effect. Happy editing.--DarkLantern (talk) 01:15, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey mate! Welcome back, HiddenVale! We've missed you here. And LOL thanks a lot; it's good to be part of the administration. There are lots of things to do, you know. See you around! :) —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 10:00,4/19/2014 :We've been working on citing references lately and adding the pages we still don't have. That kind of stuff. :D —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 08:11,4/20/2014 If I look your pictures, you love darkness and villains, like me. (I am the witch-king of Angmar!) Update Am I? I don't know, I guess maybe I am. I wish others were just as active but most aren't or are gone. No new rights given nor nothing special.--DarkLantern (talk) 00:40, November 21, 2014 (UTC) RE Hi HiddenVale, no need to thank my contribution on soundtrack pages, it is my duty to improve this Wiki. But I don't understand your second messages. I have never touch the picture adder column, perhaps it is Wikia default. ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) RE: Image Adder LOL, it is fine! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | '''Prince of Erebor’’’']]-(Reply Press Here) And I got another question. I saw you have an account in Mythology Wiki so I pressed in and took a look. What does it really talks about?? Is it about tales or tradition story from the whole world?? ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) It's about all ancient Mythologies in history. Facebook Hi HiddenVale, would you mind to add me in Facebook? If yes, I will send you a friend request.----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) On 'added by Joe Doe' Believe me I've haven't got a clue as to why. I don't know.--DarkLantern (talk) 21:53, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, Hidden! Regarding the "added by" thing under the images, it is a Wikia update. If you want it back, it needs a special code in the Common.js to be activated again. 01:53,5/3/2015 :Ohh it is, ok. thanks! :) '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale -]] MyTalkPage' ---- I don't know if there is a proper place for this, but as the most recently active admin, it might interest you to know that User:Killno dragons has been vandalizing pages. Mostly Bolg (4 times), but also Mount Gundabad. Thanks. -Le Petit Pyro (talk) 03:49, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Unused and useless image Hi HiddenVale, I am Prince of Erebor. Would you please delete La ilaha ila allah.jpg. It is uploaded by Killno dragons who was recently blocked. Thanks! ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) RE: Wrong Page Format Okay! I'll fix them. But there are quite a lot affected pages, what if we change the page format a little bit?? ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) :Okay! I'll fix them. But I think I need some assistance, as there are a wide range of affected pages. ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) On Translations in the world I agree! He should remove 'Portrayals in adaptations'. I've removed some of them. I think others should help remove the rest.--DarkLantern (talk) 10:13, May 7, 2015 (UTC) On things You want to run that administration thing buy me again because I don't understand what you meant by it. You see to have edited someone else's Userpage (User:Tar-Akhorahil‎) that is against the rules so don't do it again! As for User:Prince of Erebor's translations things, it is completely legitimate and breaks no rules so it can stay. The only issue is where in the article it should be. Well, maybe so but we should be discussing it here and it should not devolve into an editing war, correct.--DarkLantern (talk) 14:22, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Soundtracks Hi HiddenVale, recently I saw that you have erased the Background and See Also heading. I think think it will be better to include the heading and further information for the readers. Besides, you only updated some but not all pages so it will be weird to have some pages which include section headings while some don't.----[[User:Prince of Erebor | '''Prince of Erebor’’’']]-(Reply Press Here) :Okay! So should I remove "Background" from other pages too? ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) Re:New Blogs Hey, Hidden! It's been a while! The blogs could be included in the wiki activity box (or community message), but I don't know if notifications could be received by us. Concerning the "Added by_____", there is a code in the Wikia.css that removes it, to save the spaces in the articles. 03:33,7/11/2015 On your deletions Hey, Hidden you are supposed to mark articles for deletion before giving them the chop. Don't forget the rules. I know some were marked but some were NOT so kindly follow the rules. Can't say I completely liked those articles but none the less mark them first. Attention needed as always for the things in Forum:Project: Tolkien Gateway and Wikipedia copies removal.--DarkLantern (talk) 22:16, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hello, Hidden! Merry Christmas as well! Currently, I am busy with schoolworks but I'll get back to the projects (especially the etymologies) as soon as I can. :) 11:26,12/25/2015 :So far, the etymologies would just need the Sindarin/Quenya name and its translation in English (or Westron). Also, references are a must. 16:16,12/27/2015 On Translations The translations are a sort of "bonus" but still valid. Remember, Tolkien's most popular works (The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings) were translated into many real-life languages. Yes, this IS a English-language Tolkien Mythology wiki but that doesn't mean people cannot be made aware of these facts. As long as they keep their place (below the 'Portrayal in adaptations' or 'Etymology' sections). They are only a translations of the NAME only NOT the whole article itself! Think of the benefits. It has attracted many different people willing to help correct them when they are done wrong. It is what makes this wiki unique, you know UNLIKE the others like the Tolkien Gateway.--DarkLantern (talk) 11:17, January 4, 2016 (UTC) On your project I think that that you adding these chapter pages is a good idea. Oh, and please do not delete those language translations. I know that you believe that they are not as important as the subject text, but that does not mean that they not valid.--DarkLantern (talk) 12:10, March 28, 2016 (UTC) On KingAragorn Yes, I once thought about him. Are you suggesting we vote him out of his administration rights?--DarkLantern (talk) 08:46, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :We should wait until User:- Darkchylde reappears before deciding on KingAragorn. The Wiki seemed to be founded by User:FireBird who never edited again. After FireBird, there was User:Gimli, User:Robin Patterson,User:TheGreyPilgrim, User:Razor77, and User:Gamma Metroid. Only Patterson ever remained afterwards.--DarkLantern (talk) 13:27, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Redirects should rarely be deleted Redirects minimise the risk of duplication by well-meaning but uninformed contributors who get a good idea for a page, find it doesn't exist, and create it, making later work for themselves or someone else to merge material. Have you given serious thought to every one of your recent deletions of redirects? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:53, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the response on my talk page. Keep up the good work! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:16, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Hello, I'm new to the One Wiki to Rule Them All, but I have a lot of experience on other Wikis. I was just letting you know that I am quite active, and tend to make upwards of ten edits a day, every day. Basically, I was just wondering if there were any major jobs that are quite repetitive which need doing, because that seems to be my specialty on Wikis! One thing that I have noticed is that the 'real world' symbol sometimes covers the infobox, making it unreadable. If you wanted, I could work on a solution for that? Hope you have a nice day, Thanks a lot, ArrestoMomentum | talk 01:06, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome! I'll get work to on that soon! ArrestoMomentum | talk 00:16, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Thanks haha, I'll be sure to check your articles out for anything I can add soon too! ArrestoMomentum | talk 18:57, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Request HiddenVale, would you in your Administrative status be so gracious as to protect my own /signature page, as I cannot? Thank you, ''Tar-Akhorahil'' ''write message'' 19:41, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: HiddenVale Hey, thanks for helping me. No, I don't find the correct translation with "bliss". But I see that it's the time after the creation of the Trees, so I will do some research. Keep up the work with this wiki! :) --Unoi (talk) 18:16, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :felicitat (happiness) makes sense, but I haven't seen "Els dies de la felicitat" (The days of the happiness) anywhere. Tomorrow I will open the silmarillion and see what can I use. --Unoi (talk) 18:29, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: Last Desert Hey there. The Last Desert was mentioned in The Hobbit. I don't know the exact page, but it was very early on in the book, during the scene with Bilbo talking to the Dwarves and Gandalf in Bag End. Jeff (talk· ) 18:30, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Wordmark changes Hi there, HiddenVale! I'm Michael, from Wikia's Community Development team. Hope this finds you well! We want to help the LOTR wiki be more visible, so that your community benefits from more visitors -- and more contribitors! To that end, we noticed that the LOTR wiki wordmark does not actually contain the words "Lord of the Rings." We can improve the discoverability of your community by updating it, and would be willing to do it for you, assuming you liked what we made :-) I reached out to Dark Lantern, and I want to make sure and check in with you, too. If you like, I can email you some options, or we can create a form post on the topic to get community input. What do you think? Please reply back and let me know! Michael(profile)•(talk) 18:22, August 1, 2016 (UTC) RE: Ah yes, thanks for that! It does seem to make a lot of sense when you think about it like that. Thanks as always, ArrestoMomentum | talk 03:30, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Bot account Hello! So this is the bot account for ArrestoMomentum. As I am planning to do some very heavy edits on this account (with your permission) such as removing the Tolkien Gateway externals, of this account could be granted a Bot Flag it would be beneficial for other users. Of course, if you disagree, then you do not have to do so. It is a semi-automated bot so all edits are reviewed by me to check that they are safe. Thanks for your time, ArrestoMomentumBot (talk) 20:37, August 6, 2016 (UTC)